Butterfly Kisses
by OUAKaitlynn
Summary: A cute story about Charming and Emma, where Emma grows up with her parents. Daddy Charming/Emma


There's two things I know for sure:  
>She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl.<p>

Emma was born on October 23, 1983 and she was the cutest baby in the world. She was just born and she already had her daddy wrapped around her finger.

Charming: I will always love you, Emma. I will always protect you and beat up any boy who breaks your heart.

Snow: (sarcastically mumbles) More like any boy who comes within ten feet of her.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
>She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes<br>and I thank god for all of the joy in my life  
>Oh, but most of all<p>

(Three year old, Emma has her daddy wrapped around her little finger and she is very much a daddy's girl. Charming is so grateful he has a wonderful, bubbly little girl like Emma. He couldn't have asked for a better daughter.)

Emma: (praying) Deaw God, I tank you fow my mommy and daddy. I tank you fow my castle and pwetty dwesses. Amen

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
>sticking little white flowers all up in her hair;<br>"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."

(5 year old, Emma is riding a horse for the first time)

Emma: Daddy, can you walk beside the pony? I'm scared

Charming: Of course, princess. I would love to

"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."

Emma is 6 years old, it's almost her daddy's birthday and she wants her mommy to help her make a cake. Although the cake doesn't turn out the way she expected, but at least she tried. As Emma is taking the cake to her daddy with her mommy's help.

Emma: I'm sorry daddy. I know it looks funny.

Charming: Oh no, princess it's beautiful. You did a wonderful job

Emma: Mommy, helped me.

Charming: (winks at Snow) I should probably thank her later. (Snow and Charming kiss on the lips)

Emma: (makes a disgusted face) Eww! Mommy! Daddy! I'm still here

Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
>To deserve a hug every morning And butterfly kisses at night.<p>

Sweet 16 today  
>She's looking like her mama a little more everyday<br>One part woman, the other part girl.

Charming: Happy 16th Birthday princess. I love you

Emma: Thanks daddy, I love you

Charming: You look so much like your mother. I can't believe how fast you've grown.

Emma: Thanks daddy

To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
>Trying her wings out in a great big world.<br>But I remember...

At four years old Emma is getting her curly blonde hair tied up in ribbons by her mommy and in what seems like the blink of an eye Emma is 13 years old and she is wearing make-up and lavender scented perfume.

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
>sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.<br>"You know how much I love you, Daddy,  
>But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."<p>

(13 year old, Emma is going to her first ball)

Charming: I can't believe you're going to your first ball already

Emma: Me neither

Charming: Ready for good luck butterfly kisses

Emma: You know how much I love you, daddy, but if you don't mind I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time.

Charming: (kisses his daughter's forehead) Ok, princess. I love you

Emma: (kisses her daddy on the cheek) I love you too daddy

Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right  
>to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night.<p>

All the precious time  
>Like the wind, the years go by.<br>Precious butterfly.  
>Spread your wings and fly.<p>

She'll change her name today.

Today Emma is getting married to a prince.  
>She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.<p>

Emma and her prince, Prince Jasper say their vows and I do, then they kiss and are husband and wife.

Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
>She asked me what I'm thinking and I said<br>"I'm not sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
>She leaned over<p>

During the father daughter dance, Emma leaned over and gave her daddy butterfly kisses. She didn't care if everyone was watching. She wanted her daddy to know that she still loved him, even if she was married.

Emma: I love you, daddy.

Charming: I love you too, Princess

Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
>Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair<br>"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
>"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry"<br>Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right.  
>To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses<p> 


End file.
